Talk:Sessyoin Kiara/@comment-97.113.186.66-20170512155045/@comment-29893250-20170514064020
If you scroll down, someone translated the explanation of the rating from moonrunes and I take it line by line, explaining how the rating was utterly incompetent and why. In summation, some of their information is wrong because they didn't do all the math. In some it is true but rather debatable. For example, they say Kiara's skills are strong but don't really have synergy and have high CD. I'm relatively unsure why either for the first 2 skills need synergy at all. The first 2 skills don't need synergy. It isn't like we're dealing with requirement skills like Moriarty's. The third does 5 things. Sure you aren't likely to time them to all be effective but if you even get 3 to do something, good enough. If not, it is still a defensive skill. Talk synergy? It synergizes with the NP. The CD is high but not unbearable. She's not going to be top tier like Merlin but rating her at the bottom of the bucket for it? I hardly think that's reasonable. Then there's the part where I really feel they put the bulk of their rating in, the stupidest part. In the rest, they're right but it is mostly irrelevant information that one would only take into consideration if they either were stupid or really were just trying to give a bad review. An example of this is judging Kiara on her ability to kill hands and doors. Hands come in one knight class and one cavalry class. You'd be stupid to bring Kiara as a support to such a battle based on class alone so judging her based on it is equally stupid. If you're farming doors, why are you even on the all tab instead of the rider tab looking for a Drake with a limit broken Mona Lisa? The dude also totally glazes over Kiara's biggest strength, her class. She's got an very flexible class that's strong against more classes than any other servant and effectively exists outside the normal triangle, allowing her to excel in normally tricky matchups. For example, a battle sporting at least 2 horseman classes where they use side enemies to hunt the servants that would normally be effective against the boss. Melt and Lip do this too but Kiara additionally performs strongly against rulers. This flexibility doesn't even get a mention. If appmedia is slightly accurate in its ratings in any way, it is probably in the sense of "If I am a starting player with 0-1 decent servants, who should I be looking to carry me as a support?" To this, their list is mostly correct. I find this to be relatively useless given that at the beginning of a game till I figure things out a bit myself I could be using a friended level 80 Sumanai and it'd carry me just fine. However useless I may think that this type of ranking may be, trusting the other dude's English translation, I base my condescending opinion (once again explained at length if you scroll down) on the fact that the reasoning is very shallow and illogical, gauging servants in situations that they don't belong, all the way down to the fact that they probably don't even realize that they're ignoring the class triangles in their own assessment. That proves how little they know about the game (so their opinion is rather meaningless) or how bad they are at the game (once again opinion meaningless). I mean, I wouldn't listen to someone if they said that Scathach was bad because they tried to use her to beat Gawain and failed miserably. Nor should you. Yet that seems to be about the level of intelligence (or experience) of the review and rating on appmedia. You might disagree but I think I have good reason to scoff at it. This of course once again assumes that the dude down the page who translated it knows his moonrunes.